Why Mamoru Should Control His Hentai Tendencies
by Goddess Usagi
Summary: Rewritten and COMPLETED version of One Day Can Last For A Lifetime - Usagi has discovered some rather risque pictures of herself in Mamoru's wallet, and this almost innocent discovery will spark a day of madness that neither of them expected.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

"DON'T TOUCH THAT! DONT UNZIP THAT!"

"I've found it!"

The words rang loudly through the Crown Arcade, and everyone not involved turned quickly towards the bickering pair, eyes alit with curiosity at the spectacle. They had been waiting for another Usagi and Mamoru fight all day, and finally their wishes were fulfilled! The first, a blonde haired girl was hidden from view by the second, an older, dark haired man. There was a collective thought of "_what are those two doing?"_ as they all realised where the girl was placed.

From their view, it looked as though the girl had her head between the man's legs.

'_Uh-oh! This is bad, why do they all that have look on their faces?'_ Usagi thought worriedly, before she looked up, realised where she was situated and screamed:

"AHHHHH! NO, NO, NO! GROSS!!!!"

Mamoru looked down, smirking at her "I think you should move now, Odango Atama, people might get ideas. And… HEY, GIVE ME BACK MY WALLET!"

Usagi scrambled away from Mamoru, and his unfortunately placed legs, ducking underneath his stood and emerging victorious, holding up her prize to the astonished public: Mamoru's wallet.

He looked over and panicked, she was looking through it eagerly, and there were things in there that were supposed to stay hidden! He grabbed at her, but Usagi jumped out of the way, teasing as she escaped his clutches.

"Nyah nyah, I got your wallet…. Oooh, what's this? A-hah! I knew you would have a lot of cash in here! Hey, wait... what IS this?" She said as she dodged out of his grip, "HEY! What are you doing with pictures of ME in here?" The blonde pulled at least a dozen pictures of herself from his wallet and raced over to put them on the table where the girls were sitting. Mamoru desperately tried to grab the damning evidence but the girls, Ami, Makoto, Rei and Minako, kept pulling them out of his reach.

"Omigosh! Usagi, Mamoru's STALKING you!" Minako squealed, sharing a horror struck look with her blonde friend, "It's like something from 'I Know What You Did Last Summer!"

Ami gave Minako a perturbed look, "I don't think Mamoru is going to try and kill her though, Mina-chan," the girls all just shrugged it off, they were used to Minako's propensity for mixing up idioms.

Now the whole Arcade was really interested, this was much more exciting than one of those normal fights where they screamed "Baka" and "Idiot" at each other until one of them stalked away, this had all the potential of turning into a physical fight! Motoki walked over to the table under the guise of 'keeping the peace', when in reality he was really just trying to sticky-beak on this latest development in the Usagi and Mamoru romance so that he could tell the betting group about it. He was shocked to discover the rather risqué photo's Mamoru had in his possession; he had known Mamoru was hiding something in that plain, black leather wallet, but he hadn't seen this coming!

"Whoah, Mamoru, buddy. This is going a bit far don't you think? I mean, we all know you like the girl but, pictures of her in her ROOM?" Motoki gave his best friend a shocked look. The owner of the Arcade was amazed, this wasn't quite what he had meant by "go out and just get a picture of her" when they'd been talking about Mamoru's love of staring at the beautiful teenager!

Well, to say the least, Usagi and her friends were shocked: they were gabbling over the assorted pictures, which showed Usagi over a series of months.

"Well Usagi, it could be worse, you could be… I don't know, permanently attached to him or something," commented Rei, gazing at the biggest photograph – Usagi staring out her bedroom window with a wistful gaze on her face, wearing her pyjamas and clutching a teddy bear. It was folded in half several times and showed the crease lines from that, in fact it looked rather warn, like it had been taken out of the wallet a few times.

"Yeah, that'd be hell, ugh. Here's hoping that never happens," shuddered Usagi, gathering the photos to her, "Well I think I'll take these photos. I mean, they are of me, and how can I know what sort of yucky things this hentai was doing with them?"

"NOOOO!" Yelled Mamoru, clutching at Usagi and the photographs in desperation, and unable to reach her because of Motoki's quick-thinking grasp, holding him back. "You can't do this to me!!!!!!"

"All the more reason for me to take them then, isn't it?" Usagi asked Minako wickedly, her cerulean eyes shining brightly as she contemplated the many ways she could blackmail her enemy with these.

"Yup, after this I think he deserves to be tortured," replied Minako, nodding with an equally wicked grin, watching gleefully as Mamoru sunk to the ground and out of Motoki's crushing bear hug, his head in his hands.

There was a long silence, as Usagi, her friends, Motoki and Mamoru contemplated this development (the rest of the Arcade had long since returned to their former activities), staring at the photographs in Usagi's arms. Then, Mamoru's head looked up suddenly, staring at the blonde once more:

"Hey, give me back my wallet! I need that money!"

"Oh, alright. You can have it…" Usagi's voice was hesitant, and she sighed as she returned the necessary items. "… but I was serious about taking these photos. Oh, and I want to know how you got them! NOW!" She threw the wallet to the floor in front of Mamoru, glaring down at her nemesis. "And it had better be a good explanation Mamoru-baka!"

Mamoru stood up hestitantly, afraid one of Usagi's friends, most likely Rei or Makoto, would do him serious bodily harm for having those photos in his wallet. Her friends really were too overprotective of their small friend. He was about ready to give Usagi a proper answer, but the little voice in his head cautioned against it:

"_Mamoru-baka! If you tell her, you'll be living up to that name you hate! This is really not the time to confess that little sin! I mean, she's only sixteen and you're nineteen, that's illegal in any country. Plus, Tsukino Kenji is infamous for his protectiveness of that little one, do you really want to die so young?"_

Mamoru's eyes widened, and he quickly looked for an escape. Finding one, the dark-haired man spoke slowly, drawing out his words as the voice in his head told him to run, and run quickly.

"Well… you see… Odango..."

There it was! The exit! Move move move move move! And Mamoru high-tailed it out of there, bolting through the crowd and onto the street, his running skills finally coming in handy in real life.

"HE IS DEAD THE MINUTE I SEE HIM!" Usagi screamed at the top of her lungs, running after him half-heartedly before glaring at the place she had last seen him.

"MAMORU-BAKA, YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT AND GIVE ME A PROPER ANSWER!" Usagi stopped and sighed, knowing it was no use, and trudged back into the Arcade, staring down at the floor as she re-entered, spotting something valuable.

"Hey, he left his wallet on the ground!" Usagi giggled as she realised she further possibilities of having his wallet plus the photographs, "Ooooh, this could be fun! Teehee! I know exactly what to do with this!"

* * *

Edited as of 12/2/07. 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**

* * *

The girls sat quietly in their booth, staring at the pictures strewn across the table in shock, none of them had ever imagined that Mamoru had these kinds of hentai tendencies. The blue-haired girl spoke first after the Crown had recovered from the exciting events of a few minutes before, a wicked grin on her face.

"Hey, Usagi. Which photo do you think was the worst?" Ami's voice was innocent, but her face betrayed her enjoyment of the situation, eagerly watching the face of her blonde friend across the table they were sharing.

"Ugh, those damn photographs! Definitely the one of me undressing in my bedroom! How did he even get that?! I think Mina-chan is right, he's stalking me!!!" Usagi growled, her eyes narrowing as she remembered the picture, which she had conveniently managed to hide in her purse only moments before.

"Wait, there was one of you… undressing… in your bedroom?! Why didn't I see that one?" questioned Rei, with an evil undertone to her words, her face turning swiftly to stare at Usagi.

"Well, I kinda, hid it from Motoki. Umm, because I'm, uh, only wearing, uh, my underwear..." Usagi stuttered, "He's such a pervert! How did he get it?! UGH! He is SOOOOO dead!" The minute I find him I'm going to, going to.. Um… oh! I know!... attack him with uh... coffee! That's it!! I'll dump his precious hot coffee all over him!

"Usa, did you say... underwear?" Minako grinned wickedly at her friend; this day was turning out to be VERY interesting!

"Heh, heh... uh... I gotta go! BYE!" Usagi ran out the door as fast as she possibly could, grabbing Mamoru's wallet and the pictures off the table as she ran past it, trying desperately to avoid their awkward questions.

"HEY! SHE CAN'T DO THAT! AFTER HER!!" yelled Makoto, knocking over the table in her rush, followed by a group of three senshi and Motoki.

* * *

_Meanwhile...  
_  
"Ohhhhhh GODS, I am SOOOOOO dead... she's going to kill me, then revive me, then kill me again... PAINFULLY!! That means I can't keep going to the Arcade, but then I won't see Motoki and I won't get my coffee... And all work and no coffee makes Mamoru a dull boy... a dull, tired boy, in fact," Mamoru muttered as he walked, no make that RAN, towards his apartment - he wasn't going to take any chances when he knew how angry Usagi was. "She didn't... no... No, this is BAD... I bet she found it... oh, no. I'm dead..."

* * *

_Back to Usagi..._

Usagi leaned against the back of her bedroom door, breathing heavily; she had only JUST gotten away from a group of very angry and curious friends, who were now proceeding to bang at her door very very loudly. She grabbed the chair from her desk and lent it against the door. Then she collapsed onto her bed, this day had been way harsh. She took out the photo from her wallet and stared at it for a while; she still couldn't understand how Mamoru had gotten this one. If Usagi remembered correctly, that night she'd had the blinds across the window and it was very dark, too dark for anyone to see.

The picture was of herself in front of a mirror, with only her new lingerie on. Mako-chan had persuaded her to buy it and that night she had been seeing what it looked like properly. That lingerie was now hidden at the back of her cupboard to make sure neither of her parents found it.

Usagi cradled her head in her palms, this just wasn't fair. Why did everything have to happen to her? Not only was she forced to deal with Mamoru daily, and being Sailor Moon on top of that, now she had to deal with a hentai Mamoru-baka who was too embarrassed to explain why exactly he had pictures of her. All she wanted was to deal with normal things, clothes, hair (even if it never changed), boys, not this crazed nonsense!

About an hour later she realised there was no more banging on her door, and she sighed in relief, realising this would be the best time to escape. So, Usagi opened the window, climbed down the tree that was next to it, and decided she was going to go shopping with Mamoru's wallet, seeing as he had been sooo kind to give it to her!

She had a brief moment of hesistation, but really, he would have had to buy her off anyway once he explained why he had those pictures, so she was just cutting out the uncomfortable in-between time. Yes, she wouldn't feel guilty about spending this money, after all, he owed her, big time! Served him right, the ecchi-jerk!

Usagi grinned evilly and started walking towards the Mall, now she could get all those things she wanted! Yes!

* * *

_Meanwhile over at Mamoru's apartment..._

"THAT'S IT! I WILL NOT STAY HERE ANY LONGER! I don't care if she kills me! I can't stand it here anymore!!" Mamoru exploded in his empty apartment, bored out of his mind after only an hour and a half. Who knew he had such a boring house? But with his yearly exams over, there was no reason to study, or to tidy, or do anything. Why, oh, why hadn't he bought that computer when he'd wanted to? At least then he would have had something to do with all this time!

Mamoru grumbled, grabbed his coat, and walked into the lift – he was NOT going to let a teenaged girl dictate his life!

Mamoru took the elevator down to the ground floor and walked outside. He began heading towards the Mall, namely thinking that Usagi would still be at the Arcade, and assuming he could get his grocery and clothes shopping done now. Oh, and buy that computer. Then realization hit, striking him dumb in the centre of the street, staring in disbelief ahead, relieving his feeling of idiocy by whacking himself on the head. She still had his wallet!!! How on Earth was he supposed to buy his precious coffee and food now!

"Baka! Mamoru-baka!" He cried, taking use of Usagi's favourite nickname again, "I'll just have to go and find Odango then.. And, just to prove myself wrong, I'm going to go and check the Mall first!" With that he once again stalked off towards the Mall.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later he arrived at the Mall, and began searching in every store he could think of for Usagi – the comic book store, the confectionary. Wait... was that a flash of golden hair in a pair of Odangos over by the toy store? Mamoru rushed towards the place where he had seen the hair, yup! It was her! She was outside the biggest and most popular toy store in the Mall, holding onto a pair of very REAL looking handcuffs.

Usagi took her newly purchased handcuffs out of the packaging and, just for a laugh, attached one to her wrist, giggling the entire time at the ridiculous contraptions. They were even made of metal, same as the ones the police used. She had been shocked to find them in a children's store, to be honest, but they were in the back of the store in a section labeled "Adult's Only". Of course, Usagi had figured she was old enough for any so called 'adult' products, and spent a good half hour giggling over the ridiculous items. But the handcuffs – well, 'love-cuffs', whatever that meant – had really captured her attention, and she took them to the register, ignoring the smirk on the face of the attendant.

Usagi giggled some more then heard a little metal tinkle, swearing she bent down as if looking for something on the ground. Mamoru sauntered over, taking the opportunity to lightly hit her on the back in greeting.

"Hi, Odango Atama," Mamoru drawled, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You didn't buy those with MY money, now did you?"

Usagi yelped and threw her arm behind her, and by some chance of bad luck the other handcuff managed to attach itself to Mamoru's wrist.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE, BAKA! WE'RE STUCK LIKE THIS NOW!" Usagi yelled furiously, glaring at him in anger, waving her trapped hand wildly.

"What do you mean Odango? Surely there's a key somewhere," Mamoru was trying to stay calm; this was too close for comfort. Surely there was no way that he would actually be handcuffed to the blonde bimbo for more than a few minutes….

"THAT'S WHAT I WAS LOOKING FOR WHEN YOU SCARED ME! IT COULD BE ANYWHERE! YOU BAKA! WE'RE STUCK LIKE THIS!!!" Usagi bent down again after her tirade, pulling Mamoru with her, looking desperately for the key.

A feeling of dread hit Mamoru's stomach, ohhh this was BAD! With his luck, the next thing he knew Tuxedo Kamen would be needed by Sailor Moon, and he wouldn't be able to turn up. That would really be just his luck. Not only did Usagi know about his voyeurism, but he was handcuffed to her, with 'cuffs bought with his own money!

Mamoru groaned, and bent down properly to help her look, desperately scanning the ground for any hint of silver.

But there was nothing, and Mamoru hated to think what the rest of this day would be like.

* * *

Edited as of 12/7/07. 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

It was three hours later, and after an entire hour of searching, there had been no sight of the dratted key. Mamoru didn't understand how one small little piece of metal could disappear so easily. There were no drains, no bins, no small children that could have picked it up. The only person they had seen was a strange lady with long, dark green hair of all things, and the numerous shop attendants. So, the two decided to go shopping instead, accepting their unfortunate fate, though unwillingly. They had jumped from store to store for almost two hours, Usagi using Mamoru's money to buy manga, and Mamoru using his own money to finally buy that laptop. 

But soon enough, the two grew tired from lugging their purchases around, and decided to return to Mamoru's apartment, since Usagi had no chance of getting home when she was attached to a boy! A man no less!

Truly, this sounded like something from a really really bad, b-grade Hollywood movie. She would have to go with the cliché, and tell her parents that she was staying at Rei's house for the night. There was no way they were going to get separated in the next few hours. Usagi giggled, Mamoru stared - only this girl could find something funny about being handcuffed to their worst enemy - and he told her so, in a loud voice.

"Well it could be worse Mamoru! You could be stuck to Rei and she'd be all over you!" Usagi giggled at that thought, watching Mamoru shudder in disgust.

"That's CRUEL!" Mamoru tugged at the chain holding them together, as he continued leading her back to his home, "and you say I'm STUCK here until we find a key? Oh god, this is worse than the fate I imagined for you finding out about that photo!"

"The photo? THE PHOTO! Oh, you are SOOOOO dead!" Mamoru ran from a homicidal Usagi, all the time with her now being dragged behind him, then he realized they were both on the ground, and his hand was pretty close to her... Uh... assets, lets say.

"YOU HENTAI! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" came a patented Usagi shriek as she scrambled away from the unfortunate placement of his hand.

"Me, hentai?! You handcuffed us together! If I didn't know better I'd think there was an ulterior motive!" Mamoru retorted, albeit more calmly than Usagi, he wasn't going to let her get to him this time. "You realize that we can't go back to your place, if what I've heard about your father is true."

"Yeah. You're right. He'd kill you," Usagi groaned in agreement, rolling onto her back, "I'll have to call Mama and tell her I'm staying at Rei's, but what are we going to do tonight? Clearly we can't actually go to Rei's, she'd kill me!"

"Well we could, uh, stay at my place until this is over with…" Mamoru replied cautiously, "I know you hate me and all, but I don't think we have a choice."

Usagi began to protest but it was no use, she guessed that Mamoru liked living, and she didn't want to have to carry around his dead weight! In no time they were outside Mamoru's building and moving up the elevator.

"Wow, you must be pretty rich, living here and all." Usagi commented, staring at the expensive looking elevator, with its highly polished glass and wooden fixtures. Even the muzak sounded expensive.

"Umm, no, not particularly. My parents... No, you don't need to know that. I don't need your pity," with that hesitant comment, Mamoru strode out the just opened doors, pulling a confused Usagi behind him.

"What do you mean, Mamoru? You know, you can talk to me. I... uh... would like to be your friend... and you can tell things to friends!" Usagi was unsure of how to say 'truce' this to the man who she fought with everyday, especially one who had been taking photos of her in her underwear!

Then Usagi groaned again with realisation: "oh NO! What are we going to do about SCHOOL?! I mean, I'm wearing my uniform but what if we're still stuck together tomorrow?!" Usagi began to cry, this wasn't FAIR!

"It'll be okay Usagi. If we're not separated by tomorrow I'll go to your school, but I am NOT sticking up for you!" Mamoru put an arm around her and Usagi's only response was to stick her tongue out at him.

They had reached the door to his apartment, and Mamoru put his free hand into his pocket, grabbing the keys. He turned the lock and opened the door, the look of shock on Usagi's face sent Mamoru into a laughing fit. She looked so cute with her mouth hanging open like that!

"What's so funny, BAKA?!" Usagi yelled, once more giving into her anger.

"Y... You!" Mamoru laughed.

"AAARGH!" Usagi shrieked and walked into Mamoru's apartment, completely forgetting about their hands being stuck together. Somehow, Mamoru ended up on the ground, pulling Usagi onto him, spilling their shopping bags all around them.

"Uh... this is awkward..." Usagi stuttered, losing all the rage she had held only seconds before. His touch sent thrills down her spine and she didn't feel like moving.

Mamoru was shocked, he had never felt like this before, yet it seemed like the most natural thing in the world.

"Y-Yeah, do you want something to eat? If what I'm thinking is correct then you haven't eaten something since the Arcade," Mamoru recovered his wits, gently pushing Usagi off him so he could think straight.

"Yes, please!" Came an eager reply as Usagi tried to stand up, falling once again into the pile of shopping bags.

"Well, then lets go raid the kitchen!" Mamoru helped Usagi up and pulled her towards the kitchen, leaving the shopping behind in an abandoned pile.

* * *

Edited as of 12/8/07. And thank you all for your lovely reviews, I'm so glad you're enjoying this! Xx Usa 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Mmmm-mmm, hot chocolate. Yummy!" Usagi sipped her hot chocolate, looking interestedly around Mamoru's apartment. She was seated at his kitchen bench, on a high wooden stool which was balancing precariously on two legs. Mamoru looked on worriedly, afraid she would fall backwards and hit her head on his dining table, or fall forwards into her hot chocolate. But Usagi seemed to have complete mastery over the poor, usually unwieldy stool, a talent Mamoru had never been able to conquer – he had enough trouble balancing on three legs.

Mamoru was surprised to find that Usagi, the incredible eating machine, was contented with a simple hot chocolate. He had expected at least half his cupboard would be empty by this time, twenty minutes after their arrival.

Mamoru was pulled abruptly out of his thoughts as Usagi stood up suddenly, slurping the rest of her hot chocolate down and yanking Mamoru to his feet. He stared down at her in shock, as she happily spoke, "Mamoru, after all that searching for the dratted key, I'm all dirty. I need to have a shower."

Mamoru glared, his hard blue eyes meeting her happy ones, and he spoke slowly, drawing the single word out. "No."

Usagi frowned up at him, her eyes turning cold, drawing her words out as well, mimicking Mamoru, "What do you mean, 'no'?"

"'No' as in, we're handcuffed together, Odango Atama! As in, we're unable to be further apart than a metre! Don't you think that's going to making showering a little difficult?" Mamoru yelled, letting frustration taint his words and actions, his hands waving wildly as he tried to impart something, anything to this annoying little midget.

Usagi squeaked as she realised, "Ack! NO!" She frowned deeper as she stared up at the taller man, then grinned, a sly smile creeping across her face, "Well, you'll just have to stand outside then."

"Have you ever seen my bathroom?! That's a physical impossibility! The shower is all the way over the other side of the room from the door, so there is NO way I can stand outside the door with anything less than stretchy limbs!"

"Mamoru-baka! I meant outside the shower! Not outside the bathroom! You'll just have to swallow your embarrassment and close your eyes. In fact, I'm going to blindfold you. But I will have my shower. Otherwise you will be hanging around with a stinky Usagi all day, and I won't be the one suffering, you will be!" Usagi grinned up at him in triumph, knowing Mamoru was fastidious about cleanliness and appearance.

But he still frowned down at her, shaking his head in disapproval, "No, Odango. There has to be another way."

An idea struck Usagi, and the sly smile crept further onto her face, which she also schooled to look faintly seductive, fluttering her eyelashes and pouting a little, "Well, you'll just have to come in with me, won't you?"

Usagi had, however, underestimated the effect of her words and actions on Mamoru. She had thought it would just allow her a few minutes in which to clean up, no harm no foul, but Mamoru's eyes grew wide as he considered the possibility of being in the bathroom with Usagi, and then they rolled up inside his head.

Mamoru hit the ground with a thump, only just missing the table and chairs, and Usagi stared down at him in shock before giggling slightly.

"Whoops."

She stared down at him for another minute, and grew steadily more annoyed as he didn't wake up quickly. The blonde glared at her favourite sparring buddy, hoping the evil eye would wake him, but to no avail.

"Ohhhhhh great! This is just, GREAT! How in Selene's name am I going to have a shower now?! Selfish, selfish man!" Usagi started dragging Mamoru along the carpet, towards the living room, which was about as far as she thought she could make with his dead weight. "Ugh, and he weighs like… twice me. Wait, I take that back, three times me! What have you been eating Mamoru, a steady diet of fast food?!"

* * *

Ten minutes of hard labour found Usagi sitting on Mamoru's black leather couch, one hand dangling over the side with its attached chain tinkling slightly as Usagi rocked it back and forth. Mamoru was still passed out cold on the floor, since she'd been unable to pull him up onto the couch beside her. Sighing, Usagi used her free hand to grab the remote and turned on the large screen television, flicking through the many stations before she found something interesting.The blonde-sometimes-heroine had to repress a snicker at the program playing on the childrens channel – an animated version of the Sailor Senshi, complete with Tuxedo Kamen! She really did laugh when she saw that Sailor Moon was being portrayed as a ditzy, klutzy blonde with an American name, "Serena". She knew she was bad, but yikes she wasn't quite that bad! Really, the only time she tripped over anymore was when she was around Mamoru (though, since they'd become handcuffed together, it hadn't been so bad).

Usagi glanced down at Mamoru and saw he was slowly coming around, eyelids fluttering slightly. So, of course, it was just at that time her communicator started ringing. Damned Murphy's Law, always coming true when you least need it. Here she was, forcibly attached to Mamoru (as if that wasn't bad enough) and now there was a youma attack? What was she supposed to do? Either she revealed her secret identity, and was forced to spend the battle protecting Mamoru, or let her friends down. 

"This is just great," Usagi murmured sarcastically, hitting the 'answer' button on her communicator angrily, feeling a sudden rush of hatred towards the innocent little pink device. "Moon here."

"Usagi, there's a youma attack in the park, AGAIN! That's what? 5 times this week?! Well, whatever, get your butt down here instantly!" Rei's face appeared in the small circle, also tinged with frustration.

"Okay, I'm coming but we have a problem!" Usagi glanced at Mamoru.

"I don't care, whatever it is you'd better take care of it and get here fast. Usagi, this is a bad one, so move!" The communicator shut off and Usagi swore, staring down at Mamoru's half-prone form.

_I have to go, I can't let my friends down. I don't have a choice. I know this jeopardises my secret identity, but I just can't let my friends get hurt, I just CAN'T! Oh, I'm sorry Mamoru, everyone!_

She swore again and shouted out her transformation, holding onto her broach with a tight and angry grip, "Moon Prism Power, Make-up!" It was inevitable, really, that Mamoru wake up as Usagi went through her transformation, but the blonde had hoped he wouldn't wake up til she was finished. The not-so-covering pink ribbons, you know? But Murphy's Law was in place once more, and Mamoru woke up quickly as her transformation implemented his own, but forced him to be spun around in a circle as part of her phasing.

"USAGI?!?!?! WHAT ON EARTH?!" Mamoru yelled, staring at the now transformed Sailor Moon, looking down at his tuxedo and realising that her transformation must have triggered his own.

"MAMORU?!? YOU'RE TUXEDO KAMEN?! NO WAY! Ohhhh... something seriously freaky is going on here! Oops! Sorry Mamoru-baka, no time to talk, we have to get to the park! There's another youma attack!" With that Sailor Moon ceased her ramblings and dragged Tuxedo Kamen to the balcony door, pulled it open and together they jumped off, making their way to Juuban Park.

They didn't have to go far to see the youma, it was easily fifteen feet tall – and like all the others it was uglier than anything you ever wanted to see. This youma green, slimy and had the body of... a shoe? _How odd..._ thought Moon briefly, before running towards the action and her fellow Senshi, dragging Tuxedo Kamen along with her.

"What's the deal Mercury?" She asked, breathing heavily as she waited for Mercury's analysis.

"We'll the weakness is its "ankle" if you can call it that. Aim your attacks there." Mercury stated, then did a double take, "What, Tuxedo Kamen? What are you doing here?"

"No time to explain!" Moon rushed out quickly, dragging Tuxedo Kamen with her as she moved towards the youma.

"Alright! Burning Mandala!" Mars yelled, shooting her attack at the youma before staring back at Sailor Moon with a semi-bemused, semi-annoyed expression.

"Umm, Sailor Moon? Why is Tuxedo Kamen attached to your arm with a set of handcuffs?" Venus asked curiously in between attacks, shooting off two Crescent Beams swiftly.

"I said, no time for that Venus! Moon Tiara MAGIC!" Moon cried, sending a disk surrounded by sparkles at the youma, destroying it instantly. Usagi grinned, finally her frustration had worked for her, allowing her to defeat the youma more easily.

The Scouts turned to the pair and began badgering Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen about how, and why, they were attached:  
"Okay, now that the youma is dead, explain Moon!"

"Oooh, handcuffs Moon? Kinky! Is there something you're not telling us?"

"Ohhh Sailor Moon, why didn't you tell us you and Tuxedo Kamen were together!!"

"Guys, please!" Sailor Moon protested weakly, her words lost amongst the gabbled excitement of her Senshi, giving up and whispering into Mamoru's ear: "Can we get out of here? I think we need to talk." Tuxedo Kamen nodded, picked Sailor Moon up and ran off carrying her, taking advantage of her weakened state.

In the distance, the Senshi could see him jumping over buildings, in the direction of what seemed to be Mamoru's apartment. Mars frowned, realising where they were going.

"What business could they have at Mamoru's apartment?" asked Mars, de-transforming back to Rei and staring at her friends.

Ami was deep in thought, "Have you ever realized how much Tuxedo Kamen looks like Mamoru?" she said, puzzled, looking at Rei, Minako and Makoto. Their shrieks came simultaneously.

"Now that you mention it...Oh My GOD!"

* * *

Edited as of 12/14/07. And thank you all for your lovely reviews, I'm so glad you're enjoying this! Xx Usa


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Usagi attempted to sit on the opposite side of Mamoru's couch and failed miserably, the unyielding metal chain pulling her back to his side. She glared up at him but received no response, the taller man choosing instead to stare off into the distance, enraptured by his own thoughts. The two sat in silence for ten minutes, thinking about the half-horrifying, half-exciting revelation of their deepest secrets.

Detransforming from their superhero forms had been an embarrassing experience for the both of them. While Usagi's body was scantily clad by suggestive pink ribbons, which took almost half a minute to turn back into her day-to-day clothes, Mamoru's was triggered by Usagi's and involved conveniently placed roses. Usagi hadn't felt comfortable enough to giggle, however.

The blonde was having enough difficulty wrapping her head around the fact that she was in love with her saviour-slash-worst-enemy. She knew Mamoru was attractive, she would even admit it, under duress of course, but she had never even considered for a minute that he was the mysteriously gorgeous masked hero. Even when she had recognised they shared the same coal-black hair and deep blue eyes, Usagi hadn't made the connection. That was how well the glamours worked, she supposed.

So, there they both sat, thinking exactly the same thing, freaking out silently over the fact that they were in love with their arch-enemies –_Oh Kami-sama, no. He's/she's Tuxedo Mask/Sailor Moon?! Please, tell me this isn't happening! This has to be a dream, yeah that's right, a dream, so to prove I'm in a dream I pinch myself, so… 1, 2, 3..._

"OW!" Both superheros cried, staring down at the place on their arm that they had just inflicted pain upon, _Okay definitely not a dream…. waaaait did he/she just pinch themselves too?  
_  
They both looked at each other in shock, spurting out a string of disbelieving questions: "Did you just pinch yourself? Are you copying me? You are, aren't you?!" Then they fell back into their thoughts: _but… I'm in love with Tuxedo Mask/Sailor Moon! He/she can't also be the person I hate! That isn't fair! _

Finally, at precisely the same moment, they both decided to talk, trying to get the conversation they knew they had to have, started with the most obvious question – "So… You're Tuxedo Kamen/Sailor Moon?" And both nodded. They stared at each other once again for a few long moments, and Mamoru opened his mouth.

"You want to go first?"

Usagi nodded, searching for the most important question, "Okay, how long have you been Tuxedo Kamen?"

"Umm, about 6 months now, it was that night Sailor… I mean you… fought at the OSA.P Jewellery store. I assume that was the first youma you met too?" Usagi nodded, her face surprised, "For the first three months or so, I couldn't remember anything about the transformations, I'd just find myself somewhere, usually in my bed, and not remember how I got there. I'd have a blinding headache, and know I'd blacked out, but not know where I'd been, just that time had passed."

Mamoru took a deep breath and continued, his face surprisingly open, like this was the first time he'd told anyone, "Then, we fought for the first nijizuishou and I put it in my sub-space pocket. And there was no period of blackness, no forgetfulness, I knew exactly what I'd done for the past few months."

He looked deeply into her eyes, hesitant, as though he was wondering if he should tell her something or not, "I remembered exactly what I felt for Sailor Moon."

Usagi stared at him in disbelief, confusion and almost-fear clouding her eyes, unable to speak for a few more minutes. They stared at each other for a few more moment, before Usagi realised it was her turn to explain. Her mouth curled into an 'O' shape, "Oh, wow, okay. So, I've been Sailor Moon since the same night, so you know exactly what I know. I hate to admit it but… umm…"

The blonde paused, her eyes darting away from him, staring out into the darkness, "Something's wrong, Mamoru. I think…"

There was a loud, impatient knock on the door, and Mamoru jumped, wondering how Usagi could have been so right. He pulled her up off the couch swiftly and they walked the few feet to the door, Usagi standing slightly behind Mamoru with a slightly confused look on her face. Mamoru peered through the peep-hole and saw….

"Motoki?" Mamoru said in disbelief, "I thought you said something was wrong, not that my best friend was here!" Then the suave superhero realised exactly why his friend was here,_ Uhoh, _he thought_, this really isn't good._

"Mamoru, buddy! I know you're there! Come on, open the door!" Usagi and Mamoru looked at each other like two deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. An oncoming car that was really a truck, and its name was Motoki.

Mamoru opened the door, motioning for Usagi to hide behind it. "Hi Motoki!" He said in a falsely cheery voice, trying to pretend like there was nothing out of the ordinary, but Motoki could tell from the fake tone in his voice that he was hiding something.

"Alright, cut the crap Mamoru. I want to know why you didn't tell me you had a crush on Usagi! And I want to know now! Or else I'll tell everyone about... You-know-what!" Motoki had an evil grin on his face, this was the time he was finally going to get Mamoru to admit his feelings for the blonde bunny. He nodded eagerly to reinforce his words, knowing that he had some serious dirt with which to blackmail his friend.

"Err, this isn't really a good time Motoki… I'm kinda, uh, busy…and what do you mean... you-know-what?!" Mamoru looked around, to see if there was any trace of the petite blonde's possessions that would give him away. Thankfully, she had moved them out of sight and into a closet while they drank.

"Like heck it isn't! And you know what I mean... that night we went out and you…" Mamoru cut Motoki off, grimacing slightly, trying not to look at Usagi whose eyes were widening in excitement.

"Oh yeah I know, I know."

"Why are you standing behind the door like that? It's like you're hiding something… like a girl! Oh my god, Mamoru! Why didn't you tell me you kidnapped Usagi?!" Motoki looked like he'd swallowed a cat as Usagi peered out from behind the door, a sheepish look on her face.

"Uh, hi, Motoki." Usagi waved with her free hand, still hiding behind the door.

"For starters, I did not kidnap her! She went out and bought handcuffs with my money then got us attached and lost the key! We're stuck! And no, tools don't work… it's like some evil conspiracy!" Mamoru blurted, staring at the two biggest players in his life, afraid the blonde would contradict him.

Motoki gaped, "All right Usagi, get out from behind that door!" he commanded, trying to pull the door from Mamoru's grip and release the blonde.

"Um, Motoki, I'm stuck. If you could leave and come back tomorrow I'm sure we can talk, promise." Usagi's voice was muted by the door, but still perfectly coherent, and tainted by embarrassment, "Please, Motoki-oniisan, I promise we'll talk later. Just. Go. Please?"

"Fine," Motoki gave in, defeated, looking between the two "But I'm going to get the full story out of you tomorrow!" He walked out the door, with Mamoru staring at him in shock, it wasn't like his friend to give in so easily… but there was no time for thoughts like that. He tried to close the door and found Usagi was keeping it closed, or maybe she really was…

"Mamoru-baka! Seriously! I'm stuck!" Usagi struggled with the door, "Maybe if you moved your arm!"

Mamoru stared down at his arm and saw that it was leaning heavily against the top of the door, shutting her in, "Oh, oops, sorry!" He apologised, moving away from the door, pulling Usagi with him. Then he slammed it shut, staring at her with intense blue eyes.

"You have a bit of explaining to do now, Usa-chan. I told you mine, now you tell me yours," Mamoru pulled her towards his couch and they both sat back down.

"Well, I've been Sailor Moon since that night as well; umm, I was by myself for a bit until Mercury showed up, Amy, if you hadn't already guessed. Then Rei showed up, and next Lita. Amy, Rei and I defeated Jaedite but then Nephrite showed up. We always knew who we were; Venus showed up last, only a few weeks ago, saying something about how she had to find the Princess. We assumed it was her for a while, but something was never right…. The other 3 were willing to accept it but my heart said it wasn't right…. I dunno…" Usagi dropped off, curling up in a ball once they returned to the couch. "I can't deal with this," she wept, "Not only do I have to cope with being Sailor Moon, and failing all my courses, but finding out you're Tuxedo Kamen? I don't think I have the brain capacity to deal with all that information!"

Mamoru put a hesitant arm around her, _Man, this is awkward! She's right though, something's not right with Venus being Princess…_ "Why don't we go to bed, Usa? It's late, and we have to go to school tomorrow." He pulled her up, "Um, why don't you go into the bedroom and change into one of my shirts, then we can swap and I'll get changed. One of us stands with their back to the door, which is closed as far as it can."

"Mmkay," Usagi said half asleep, "And I like Usa…"

* * *

Edited as of 12/21/07. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :D


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**Chapter Six  
**

* * *

"Um... Mamoru? There's something very wrong with your marvellous plan, genius," Usagi's voice was full of blatant sarcasm and disdain, "I can't take my shirt off on my right side, the handcuff is in the way." Usagi struggled with her school shirt to demonstrate her point, "Plus, it definitely won't be able to fit over you.. and even then it'll be stuck." Mamoru groaned and swore under his breath, realising she was right "Umm, just… let me think for a second…what if…no, that won't work… err, I guess you'll just have to take your skirt off and sleep in the shirt. I guess you have to just make yourself comfortable, and I'll pass you a pair of boxers to wear." 

He led her into his bedroom, thanking the various spirits that he kept his room meticulously clean, and rummaged through his drawers for a clean, rarely worn pair of boxers. Mamoru pulled out a pair of lurid purple and yellow striped boxers, a joke gift from Motoki, and handed them over to Usagi who cringed, sighed, and accepted the shorts.

"Okay, I guess I'll have to go to school in a crumpled shirt tomorrow…" She looked suspiciously down at the boxers, flushing red, "You haven't, um, worn these, have you?"

Mamoru smirked, "So what if I have?"

Usagi glared at him, sighed again, and walked into the bathroom to change. She closed the door as far as she could, but it wouldn't fully shut, since it had the metal chain jamming it open in an attempt to keep Mamoru from fulfilling the hentai tendencies he had shown earlier. Using only her right hand, the non-handcuffed hand, Usagi changed into the overly large boxers.

The blonde stepped out of the bathroom and slapped Mamoru on the arm, "You had better not have looked!"

Mamoru looked affronted, "Of course I didn't! I'm not some kind of pervert!"

Usagi raised one eyebrow, staring him down, "I have evidence to the contrary."

To the blonde's surprise, the dark haired man flushed red and ducked his head, sneaking around her and into his bathroom to change. Usagi stared in shock after him, then leant against the door, moving her arm when necessary. He was supposed to hate her, not be fascinated by her! She couldn't for the life of her think of a decent reason, other than that, as to why he would be photographing her. Truly, it had been the craziest day. And she had thought that her first day as Sailor Moon had been bad, it was nothing compared to this! First the photos, then the handcuffs, and then the youma? Now she had to stay over at Mamoru's, sleep in the same bed?

She had called her mother earlier, as Mamoru had made their hot chocolates, and told her that she was staying the night at Rei's. Her mother had sounded slightly suspicious, so Usagi called Rei and told her what was happening, begging for her to lie to Ikuko if she called. The miko had tried to manipulate Usagi for answers, but the blonde wasn't having any of it and had cut her off with a brisk, "I am your leader and friend, I will tell you these details at my discretion, just tell my mother that I am with you."

Her tone had left no room for argument and stunned Rei with its authority. The priestess had put the phone down in shock, staring down at it with confusion in her eyes, Usagi had never used her position that way before, and Rei would never have thought she would give in to it. It was almost regal, the way Usagi had spoken.

"Right, I'm done, Usagi. You can get off the door now, I can't get out with your weight against it like that," Mamoru fell back into the light-hearted bantering they'd often shared in the hope that Usagi would forget about the photographs.

"Oi! I'm lighter than you, Mr I'm-Going-To-Trap-A-Poor-Innocent-Blonde-Behind-A-Door!" She protested, moving off the door and allowing him out, albeit reluctantly.

"Sure, but not for long if you keep eating like you do!" Mamoru quipped, leading her back to his bedroom and ignoring her affronted look, but he was forced to listen when she refused to move any further, "Come on Usa, I was just kidding! What say we get some sleep?"

Usagi pouted at him some more then yawned, silently leading the way into his bedroom. Her eyes widened as she took in his room for a second time, this time much more coherently. She would have been surprised at the clean and spartan state of Mamoru's room, if his entire apartment hadn't been exactly the same. There was only one bed, admittedly king-sized, flanked by two simple bedside tables with reading lamps, one with a clock, the other with a glass of water, and a wall sized cupboard. Then there was the window which took up the entire west wall, giving a stunning view of the cityscape.

"So which side of the bed do you want?" Mamoru asked nicely, snapping Usagi out of her tired reverie.

"Oh, whatever, I don't mind. The opposite of where you usually sleep I guess," She murmured, still half entranced by the view.

"Yeah, okay. Well it's late; better get to sleep right, Odango Atama?" Mamoru laughed and moved towards the bed, lying down in his usual spot.

"Waitwaitwait! Stop! Hold on a second! We're not sleeping in the same BED!" Usagi shrilled, protesting violently, waking up quickly when Mamoru nodded. "No WAY!"

Mamoru looked at her, amused, "Ya-huh, or do you want to volunteer for your arm to hang halfway off the bed all night while you sleep on the floor? Not going to happen Odango, I don't care how uncomfortable this makes you."

"I told you to stop calling me that!!! Argh! I end up stuck to my worst enemy then I find out he's the superhero I like, just great! Isn't this day turning out to be peachy?" She grumbled, climbing over Mamoru to get into the bed, "Good NIGHT!" Usagi huffed and turned over, pulling Mamoru's arm with her.

* * *

Usagi tossed and turned in the bed, the consistent dream haunting her once again; even in her dreams she had no release from the evils of Queen Beryl. She cried out once, "Endymion! NO!" and to quiet her Mamoru had pulled her into his arms. She had stilled immediately, falling into a peaceful slumber. 

In his arms was where she found herself in the morning, comfortable in a strong man's embrace. Surprisingly it was early morning, maybe 6:30; at least 2 hours before she had to go to school.

_Am I dreaming, _Usagi thought, _or is this truly happening? Oh please! Don't let it be a dream! _

The man stirred, pulling her closer to him; he had not had his usual nightmare that night, but it wouldn't be until later that he would wonder about that. His eyes opened and he turned his head to look at the clock.

"Usagi, we have to get up; you have to get to school," came a strong voice, half asleep and incredibly manly.

"But I don't want to!" She stretched, "I'm so comfortable…"

"Sorry, Usagi, but you don't want to be late," The male voice cleared into a voice she knew all too well.

"MAMORU-BAKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?! IN MY BEDROOM NO LESS!!!!" Usagi shrieked, trying to escape from the once comfortable embrace.

"Have you forgotten that we're still handcuffed together thanks to your wonderful endeavours with my money?" He was still calm, knowing this reaction would come this morning, "Now, we need to get ready to go to your school; I can only imagine the amount of ridicule I'm going to get for this. The things I do…" Mamoru threw off the covers, let Usagi go and sat on the edge of his bed, "Come on Usagi!"

She growled and reluctantly started getting up; "Fine," she hissed, "But I'm getting dressed first," Usagi stood, grabbed her shoes and skirt and viciously pulled Mamoru after her. She went into the bathroom, made sure Mamoru was facing the other way and outside the door, then pulled off the boxers and replaced them with her skirt and shoes. "Your turn."

Luckily, Mamoru had managed to grab a set of clothes before being tugged from his bedroom; he went into the bathroom and quickly changed his pants, cringing as he noticed his crinkled shirt. But, short of ironing it while he wore it, there was nothing he could do.

"So, what do you want for breakfast? I have bacon and eggs," Mamoru offered, knowing the food would tempt Usagi out of her bad mood. He was correct, Usagi immediately perked up.

"Bacon and eggs! Mmm, my favourite!"

Mamoru laughed and took her into the kitchen, where he dragged a chair for her to sit on while he cooked breakfast. Soon enough the food was ready and they sat down to eat.

Mamoru was, unfortunately, the one with the handcuff attached to his needed arm, so he had to shift Usagi's left hand every time he wanted to take a bite. It took him a few minutes longer to eat his food than Usagi, but he had a suspicion that would have been the result in any case.

"Mmm, that was great Mamoru-san! I never knew you could cook!" Usagi finished her final bite and complimented.

"Well living by yourself doesn't leave you much choice..." Mamoru replied, staring at her empty plate "But I would've made more if I'd known you were so hungry!"

"Hey! I didn't have dinner last night if you can remember that far back!" The blonde-pigtailed girl retorted, smirking at him "When you're done, I need to fix my odangos, and I need the use of my hand. They're all.. flat and straggly. Please?"

"Oh, alright," Mamoru sighed, he did like her odangos afterall. He finished his food as quickly as he was able, then looked back over to her, "You called them odangos! I thought you hated that name!"

Usagi glared at him, and spoke coolly, "I promise, it was not intentional."

Mamoru figured it probably wasn't best to annoy her at this time of morning and stood up to put their dishes into the dishwasher before leading her back to the bathroom, where Usagi fixed her odangos. The buns were a little imperfect today, since Usagi needed both her hands and Mamoru's extra weight made it difficult for her to twist them properly.

Mamoru was occupied by staring at her nimble fingers in shock, she was so skilful and controlled when she fixed her hair. It seemed so complex, her fingers moving quickly to twist and pin her buns into place. Finally she was finished and they were about to leave the bathroom when Mamoru felt a twinge in his abdomen.

_Uh-oh! _Thought Mamoru, looking worriedly at the blonde, _Guess I need to use the toilet…_

"Err... Usagi-chan…" He started, respectful and completely embarrassed, "ihavetousethetoilet." Mamoru rushed through the embarrassing words, getting them out as fast as possible.

"You have to use the… ohhhh…" Usagi flushed, desperately thinking _ew ew ew!!!!!_ _Uuuugh... nooooo! Maybe if I close my eyes…,_ "Right, um. Go ahead, I'll just, um, close my eyes, and… well, you can blindfold me if you want."

Usagi hummed to herself as Mamoru did what he had to do. T_HIS IS NOT HAPPENING! _Kept running through her head as she tried to think of something else, something far from the fact that her hand was incredibly near to his unmentionable parts. Usagi turned bright red when she thought of that, a subject she really shouldn't have, _EWWWW_! But, finally he was done and the nightmare was partially over.

Of course, she still had to face a day of school with Mamoru attached her arm! Oh kami-sama, would this nightmare never end?!

* * *

Edited as of 12/23/07. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, there are 4 more til the end, if I don't change the structure. xx Usa 


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Two dark figures stood impatiently at the ornately carved Gate of Time, arguing loudly; the first wore a Sailor fuku, with a dark blue skirt and red jewels, the other in a long, flowing lavender dress with two shimmering wings attached to the back.

"This was a bad idea, my Queen! It's going too far! They know each other's identities! Do you know what you've done to the threads of time?! I leave for five minutes to use the bathroom and you change the future irrevocably! You knew perfectly well that none of that was supposed to happen until the instant Usagi was revealed as the Princess! Now the whole world is going to fall apart!"

"Melodramatic much, Pluto? I cannot be blamed for your awful timing. You of all people should have known this was a possibility!"

"Queen Serenity!" the green-haired woman sounded appalled, as she stared in horror at her former Queen, "I cannot predict what has not been decided! You made a snap decision to steal that key, and now we're stuck in this mess."

Pluto sighed, and Queen Serenity took this as an opportunity to argue her side, "Your method would have taken twice as long, and then, only then, would they be brainwashed, taken from one another, and assaulted by more evil baddies. This way is much better, and it gives them a moment of piece before the world comes crashing down on them again. Don't think I didn't check the possible ramifications of my actions!"

"But this is totally ruining the timeline!" Pluto retorted, stamping her foot and pouting.

"Well the old timeline sucked. I couldn't have that happen. My word is final, they will stay together until they realise that they are meant to be more than enemies." The Queen walked away, her figure disappearing into the fog, Pluto glaring after her.

"This is a stupid idea," Pluto grumbled, "And she's making me do the dirty work! Hah! Make them get stuck together and then make it so they can't get apart. Great, just great! Sheesh. Bet she knows this can't be undone, either."

* * *

For the first time in what felt like years, Usagi didn't have to complete her usual morning routine. No bolting to school after waking up late but before being thrown to the ground by a man who refused to stand anywhere else but the middle of the pavement. No running late. It was very bizarre.

No, instead she was handcuffed to said man, clothed in yesterdays clothes which were rumpled and half torn from being slept in (Usagi wasn't the most calm of sleepers). She was also being driven to school by said man in his top of the line Porsche, who would also be sitting in on all of her classes. If she hadn't been living this, Usagi might not have believed it.

Even more weirdly, Usagi had no problem with any of this, except for being handcuffed to him. Her thoughts were more occupied by how she would be seen by her friends, than by the awkwardness of the day before.

_Wait till everyone sees! _She was thinking excitedly,_ I'm not even going to get a detention for being late! YES! Everything's going my way... except for the baka attached to my am; but we'll fix that this afternoon. Right now, all that matters is that I won't get in trouble! Woohoo!_

As a result of Mamoru's driving (which was considerably faster than any driving experience Usagi had ever had before), Usagi's left arm was being pulled from side to side erratically, but his speed meant that they arrived at school almost a full fifteen minutes before the first bell went. Surprisingly, Mamoru found a parking space easily, but their next dilemma was how to get out of the car.

Usagi ended up having to climb over the handbrake, onto Mamoru's seat, and out the drivers side door, the opposite way to how she had entered the car. It had taken them both almost ten minutes to work out how to even get Usagi into the car.

The blonde pulled Mamoru over to her group of friends, trying to avoid anyone who she didn't like or who didn't like her. Every time she moved past a group there were barely disguised whispers and giggles of shock, "Do you see…", "Whoah, nice body!", "He's with her!" Usagi tried to ignore them, and she pushed her anger down._ I could take all of them on as Sailor Moon! _

It seemed to take forever for Usagi to reach the safety of her friends, but for once Mamoru's large size was a benefit which he used, when he worked out where she was headed, to bash through the swarm congealing around them. Molly, Makoto, Ami and Minako were seated underneath the cherry-blossom trees, staring at Usagi and Mamoru in shock. While Ami, Mako and Mina already knew about Usagi's predicament, Molly had not been forewarned. So, not only was she shocked by the presence of Usagi with a strange man who seemed to be following her around, and who bore a striking resemblance to her arch-nemisis, Molly further surprised more by Usagi's arrival at school a whole quarter of an hour early.

Makoto got her kicks out of teasing Usagi and Mamoru, winking to emphasise the important points. "Hey, morning Usagi, Mamoru, how come the handcuffs? Did you… sleep well, last night?"

Usagi flushed red again and Mamoru turned oddly silent, unable to meet the brunette's eyes. The blonde's patience finally ran out though, when she realised how much more of this teasing she would have to endure.

"Ugh. Mako-chan! Seriously. We are not discussing this. What do you take us for? You think I like this?!" Usagi raged in a tone she usually saved for Mamoru, trying to emphasise her point at being stuck to her worst enemy…. Who… she…. was… also… maybe… possibly… starting to like. But being typical Usagi, she had a klutz moment, and fell right on her face; once more pulling Mamoru after her. And of course, Usagi's luck, being what it had been, had left them in a compromising position.

Possibly the most important and amusing point was, though, that Usagi hadn't been moving at all.

Mamoru was slightly stunned, not only could he feel every spot at which their bodies touched, but he couldn't remember how they ended up on the floor, again, at all. "Second time in less than a day, Odango." He drawled, "Becoming a bigger habit than it was before, isn't it?"

Usagi looked at him, hurt. But then she looked closer, his eyes showed… teasing? Just teasing? There was no malice in his eyes, nothing that could make his meaning mistaken. She was shocked, _Have I ever taken the chance to actually see how he felt? _Usagi asked herself_, Of course I haven't… I was too busy being angry._

"Get off me, Baka!" Her mouth snapped habitually, her head caught in thoughts which were so contrary to her normal world view.

"But, of course, Princess, your wish is my command," Mamoru said cornily, "However, only if whatever you wish not dangerous to my being." He pushed himself off the ground, and helped Usagi up before bowing graciously, no trace of a smirk on his face.

"Stop it, you." Usagi warned, hitting him in the chest playfully. Mamoru acted hurt but then grinned, _I never realised we had become so close… so… comfortable…_ his mind whirled, the possibilities.

"Err, guys… the bell just went," Molly stuttered, the whole group of friends was staring at the former enemies with horror filled eyes – their behaviour had looked strangely link flirting. Usagi laughed densely, unaware of their realisation, and the six of them made their way to class quickly.

They entered Ms Haruna's classroom to a large number of stares, but the person who was the most shocked was Ms H herself, who was not only in shock over Usagi's early appearance, but the presence of a strange boy as well?

"Usagi, who is that boy? And why on earth is he handcuffed to your arm?" Ms Haruna's voice cracked in surprise, brown eyes still trained on the pair.

"Uh, you see, Haruna-Sensei… well it's a long story… deal is... We're… um… I suppose you could say… stuck. Nothing can get us apart right now." Usagi stammered, blue eyes staring at her feet in embarrassment, she could feel the eyes of the entire room upon her.

Ms Haruna nodded, still in shock, unable to process all the information "Well, uh, alright then, maybe he can help you with your schoolwork. Kami-sama knows you need it."

Usagi tried to bow, though the handcuffs got in the way, and made her way to the spare chairs in the corner where she passed one to Mamoru and indicated he should bring it back to her desk. They sat and the class began.

After several torturous hours, finally it was lunch and it couldn't have taken longer for Usagi. The whole day had been spent with Mamoru whispering her mistakes and Ms H telling them off for talking or cheating, depending on her mood. Usagi knew he was going to use her stupidity against her at a later stage.

Mamoru chuckled inwardly when he thought of their morning in class, he knew Usagi would be suspicious of his help, so he had purposely only helped her with certain questions. He knew it was sure to annoy her; sometimes he thought that no one else knew her better when it came to teasing. _Or anything else…_

Usagi sighed and sat down near the trees they had met at earlier with her friends, pulling out the lunchbox Mamoru had packed for the both of them and starting to eat frantically.

"Hey! What about leaving me some, huh?" Mamoru asked, playfully elbowing Usagi, "I do get hungry you know."

"Mmph! E'tin 'ere, 'amoru-'aka! If 'ou wa't some, ta'e it!" Usagi said through mouthfuls of food - translation: Eating here, Mamoru-Baka! If you want some, take it!

"Maybe I will," He retorted, taking a roll from the box, quickly avoiding Usagi's ravenous rampage, "how come you're so hungry? I mean I know you don't usually have breakfast…"

Usagi jumped up, her eyes glinting dangerously, "How do you know that?" she asked, silent malice in her voice, "Does this have to do with those photos?!" Mamoru was guiltily silent.

"You... you ARE stalking me!"

* * *

Edited as of 12/24/07. Just 3 more chapters to go! Thank you for your wonderful reviews! xx Usa 


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

The girls left Usagi and Mamoru alone at that point knowing this could get very ugly, and no matter how much they wanted to see the spectacle… they all knew it might mean their lives if they did stay.

"I can't believe you!" Usagi screeched at the man she was handcuffed to, "You HENTAI! You absolute pervert! I can't believe I'm stuck to such a JERK! Why the HELL were you taking photos of me? Any why the heck are you stalking me?! I bet you orchestrated this whole thing! The unbreakable handcuffs, me finding out about the photos, its all part of your nefarious plan! You had better explain this, mister!"

Usagi punctuated her words with an index finger poked into his chest at the end of every sentence, glaring up at the taller man. Her blue eyes were ice cold and held none of their former humour. To say that Mamoru was worried was, well, an understatement, to say the least. He opened his mouth and closed it quickly, still uncertain as to what he should say.

"Well?" Usagi said impatiently, poking him a few more times.

"Ow," Mamoru complained, "Okay, okay, just… stop it okay!"

He grabbed her finger and pulled it away from her body, looking down at her hesitantly, "It's kind of a long story… But can I just say that the worst photo, the one of you in the lingerie? (Which, by the way, a girl your age should not be wearing) Was not my fault. Motoki-san dared me."

Usagi's eyes changed slightly, becoming more confused and less angry, and her voice was disbelieving "Motoki-oniisan dared you to take naughty pictures of me?"

Mamoru nodded emphatically, "Yes!"

There was a brief moment of quiet as Mamoru gathered his thoughts, and Usagi waited impatiently.

"Don't just stop there!" She said, "Come on, I need to know more!"

The man flushed red, "Okay. Um. We were at the Arcade one afternoon and I was drinking my coffee innocently when you swept in with your usual happy-go-lucky personality. I spent a moment too long staring at you, but you didn't notice. Motoki-san, however, did. We had a discussion about our differing views of you, and he wanted me to understand that your personality wasn't just a switch you turned on and off, that you were really like that.

"So, he dared me to go and take pictures of you, so I would have proof that you were exactly the way you are in every facet of life. He made me promise that I would go to your house that afternoon, immediately after you left the Arcade, and take my first picture. I waited a little bit longer than I was supposed to, arguing that you were going to go shopping first. But, when I got to your house.. well… you were trying on that… underwear… So I just… took the photo and left."

Usagi stared up at him in shock, "Okay. So. Does that explain the other eight as well?" She said, confused, biting her lip.

Mamoru nodded, "Admittedly, I went a little overboard. You have every right to be angry. But it isn't like the worst picture was my idea. I just wanted to get out of there and give my proof to Motoki, to say that I'd done it. But he demanded more, said one picture of you in your lingerie only proved that you were older than I saw you as."

He chose that moment to stop talking, since Usagi's face was turning redder and redder with rage. Mamoru stared at her in fear, but she didn't say a word, she didn't move. She just… stewed.

"Uh, Usagi?" Mamoru hazarded, "Are you okay?"

"Must. Kill. Motoki." Usagi growled, "Mamoru-baka. Come. Now."

Mamoru's eyes widened as she used her full strength, enhanced by her otherworldly powers, on him, tugging him towards the school gate. He tried to resist, and he should have been able to stop her, but her rage just fuelled her strength and gave her the upper hand.

"Usagi. Stop."

Mamoru's strong, commanding voice snapped her out of her anger driven actions, and her blue eyes stared up at him in disbelief.

"Mamoru. Don't you dare tell me to stop! Now, NOW, after almost a whole day of thinking it was all your fault, you decide to tell me that it was actually Motoki?" she raged, "No, wait, scratch that. You had a choice. You didn't have to do it! You didn't have to listen to him! You knew it was wrong!"

She hit him once, twice, three times with an open hand across his chest. "You should be ashamed of yourself, spying on a teenage girl like that!"

Mamoru hung his head comically, sighing overly dramatically, "You're right… but can you blame me?" He grinned wickedly at her, which earned him another slap.

Usagi stomped her foot, "Mamoru-baka! That isn't nice!"

"What are you talking about, Odango? It's a huge compliment! Especially from someone four years older than you!"

"I don't care!"

"What do you mean you don't care?!"

"I mean exactly what I said, baka! Now. Time to kill Motoki, come." She pulled on him by the chain of their handcuff, tugging on it like he was a misbehaving dog.

"I said, come!"

* * *

Edited as of 12/26/07. Just 2 more chapters to go! Thank you for your wonderful reviews! xx Usa 


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Usagi dragged Mamoru to the Crown Arcade by the surprisingly strong chain wrapped around both their wrists. He protested violently, of course, but an enraged Usagi was a force to be reckoned with, a force that was better when appeased or ignored rather than fought against.

Motoki looked up just as the pneumatic doors opened, recognising his two favourite customers. He went to greet them with a big smile on his face, but something in Usagi's eyes forced him to reconsider. The evil glint in her big blue eyes, the way she was tugging on the handcuffs that kept her attached to Mamoru… something didn't add up. She was supposed to be angry at Mamoru, not at anyone else, unless…

"Eeeeep!" Motoki squeaked as Usagi came closer, menace perfectly clear in her eyes. His own eyes widened in fear as the tiny blonde went straight to the entrance to his behind the counter area, where he was now cornered. He would have tried to jump over the counter, just to try and get away from the clearly homicidal girl (well, and her handcuff buddy), but the coffee machine was at his back, the cash-register was to his left, the wall was to his right, and Usagi was in front of him.

There was literally no escape, and it didn't look like Mamoru would be helping him anytime soon.

Usagi advanced on him, using Mamoru to close the gap that he would have otherwise been able to escape through. Technically, Motoki should have been stronger than Usagi, but with Mamoru there… he wasn't exactly about to take them both on. So, Motoki cowered in a corner, waiting for Usagi to say something, anything. But instead she just stood there, glowering at him.

"C… Can I help you, Usagi-chan?" Motoki stammered, trying to discern what all this was about from the expression on Mamoru's face. Unfortunately, it seemed like he had said the wrong thing, because his friend's eyes widened in anticipation of what would happen next. Biiig mistake, Toki-kun.

Usagi's voice was cold when she finally spoke, incredibly well-controlled for a girl who was normally ruled by her emotions, "Can you help me, Motoki-san? You know, I think you can. You can explain to me why exactly you dared poor Mamoru-baka here to spy on me, and why you kept making him take photographs. Especially since that first picture was so inappropriate."

Motoki gulped, and Usagi poked him in the chest, staring him down, "Well, Motoki-san? Mind explaining?"

"Uh… well…" Motoki looked to Mamoru, silently pleading for assistance, but it looked like Mamoru had already been told not to interfere and the blonde was left to his own devices. "If I tell you, are you going to hurt me?"

A sly, evil smile grew on Usagi's face, "That depends entirely on what you're going to tell me, Motoki-kun, and on whether I like what you say. But I think its safe to say you would be much, much worse off if you didn't tell me, because then I would have to assume you were some kind of hentai who liked to look at pictures of young girls… the police would be very interested in that, wouldn't you say?"

Surely Usagi wouldn't… not to one of her closest friends… would she?

The glint in her eyes told him she would, if he didn't do what she said.

Motoki opened his mouth, and blurted out the whole terrible business. How he had grown tired of their squabbling, when it was clearly masking deeper feelings. How he had needed to get Mamoru to see that Usagi wasn't just a vapid, vivacious blonde with a propensity for sweets, that she wasn't a child. How he had wanted Mamoru to keep taking photos until his friend realised that Usagi was made up of so many more things than just the superficial façade she presented to the world sometimes.

How he had hoped it might all lead to something deeper, more like friendship, between then.

The blonde manager's voice got steadily faster and higher pitched as he tried to explain, growing more and more fearful as Usagi's face turned at least twenty-seven shades of red, purple and white. Truly, she was rivaling Rei in terms of anger today.

"… and that's it. It wasn't anything sinister, I swear, Tsukino-san! Please forgive me!" in his fear, Motoki had reverted to the most polite form of her name, hoping that it might save him from being attacked.

Of course, he had no such luck. Everyone knew angry blondes were the scariest. Especially angry tiny blondes which should have tiny ineffectual fists, but didn't.

Usagi weighed up the pros and cons of what she wanted to do, then smiled again, this time a happy smile that seemed to cover up what she was about to do.

"Of course I forgive you, Toki-niisan, but first, I just have to do one, little, tiny thing." She smiled sweetly, and punched in him the arm, using all of her Senshi strength to convey her anger. Admittedly, she had held back a little, she didn't want to break his arm after all, just give him a long-lasting reminder of the stupidity of his actions.

"Now I forgive you, Motoki-kun. Sorry about that, but really I can't have you thinking you can interfere in my life like you did." Usagi backed away from her friend, apology clear in her eyes, "I really didn't want to have to do that, and I am sorry Motoki-kun, but really, it's better that it was me and not Mamoru-kun doing it."

Motoki honestly couldn't work out if the pain would have been any different if Mamoru had done it. Who on earth had taught Usagi how to punch like that?!

"It's… okay, Usagi-chan," he choked out, rubbing his right arm in the hope that it would relieve some of the sting. "How about I make you a shake on the house? My way of apologising."

Usagi smiled, and took one of the seats at the counter, "I'd like that, Toki-niisan."

What she missed, of course, was the look of horror on Mamoru's face. He would really think twice about annoying the small blonde in the future, even knowing she was Sailor Moon.

* * *

"This has gone on long enough, my Queen! Look at the havoc you've created! Usagi and Mamoru are no closer than they were, not significantly, and your daughter is taking her anger out on poor, innocent bystanders," Pluto ranted at Queen Serenity, who only smiled serenely.

"I would hardly call Furuhata-san innocent in all of this, Pluto," she said calmly, as though that was the only thing that mattered here.

"That isn't the problem and you know it! This is a giant mess! Why, in the name of Chronos, did I listen to you when you said it would all be fine?! Of course it's not fine, what if the future is irreconcilably changed? What if Crystal Tokyo never comes to fruition? What if the whole universe is destroyed at the hands of Chaos and Galaxia, all because you decided to change things?"

Serenity's eyes widened in realisation of exactly what she could have done. Things did not normally surprise the Queen, but she hadn't considered the implications when it came to Usagi and Mamoru being forced together. What if it caused them to hate each other more?

"Change it, Pluto. Fix it," the Queen commanded, looking horror-struck at the weaving that represented the flow of time. Even as they spoke, the whole thing rewove itself, changing the future.

"Is that an order, my Queen?" Pluto asked drolly, green eyes trained on her former ruler.

"Yes, yes! Just fix it!" Queen Serenity seemed slightly panicked, what if her granddaughter never came into existence because of her?

"As you wish…" Pluto smiled and waved her Time Staff, sending a large crimson ball of light to collect Usagi and Mamoru. "Now, I think it's time they found out about the past, wouldn't you say?"

* * *

Usagi and Mamoru left Crown Arcade and meandered back to his apartment; there was no point in returning to school. They flopped onto the couch and began joking around, quipping about the quality of anime on television these days. Both of them were surprised at how easily they fell into a comfortable banter, so different to their usual insults.

They relaxed for an hour or so, snacking on various junk-foods Mamoru had in his kitchen, changing the channel on the television every few minutes out, just to annoy the other. It felt good, not to be expected to argue. Even if she was angry at him for taking those pictures, and even if he was still in shock that she was Sailor Moon, it didn't seem to matter.

It hit Mamoru that maybe, just maybe, they were becoming friends. How bizarre.

Neither of them realised that the large ball of red light was in the room until it engulfed them, catching them with looks of surprise and fear on their faces. Surely the Dark Kingdom hadn't figured out who they were!?

Usagi's eyes widened and she panicked a little, letting out a small, terrified shriek as the light took them away. Mamoru's only reaction was to grab Usagi and hold her closer, knowing they would be better off together than apart.

* * *

They were only in the giant ball of light for less than a minute, but it felt so much longer for the two trained fighters. They were trying to figure a way out, but there was no escape, especially when they left the Earth's atmosphere and were shot towards the Moon. Usagi closed her eyes in fear of their impact as the ground came ever closer, expecting this to be it. Mamoru only clutched her tighter and shut his eyes too, hoping that they were wrong about this whole situation.

But the impact never came, and when the pair opened their blue eyes simultaneously, they found themselves standing on solid ground, surrounded by ancient ruins. Their eyes widened as they took in the scene, surprised that they didn't appear to have been taken by the Dark Kingdom. No, this place was far too… pure, for that.

Usagi began exploring the ruins; there was something familiar about all this destroyed white marble, even if it was in pieces. The site was huge, and she thought it might have been a palace at one time… but a palace on the Moon? Shouldn't it be impossible to even breathe here? She saw a ball of pure white light in front of her and pointed it out to Mamoru. She knew she should be wary of it, but it didn't appear to be dangerous.

The light came towards them, and Usagi's eyes widened as she realised that there was a figure encased inside the light, the same way they had been, and the person had the same hairstyle she did.

The woman's eyes softened as she saw the pair, blue eyes full of sadness, and her voice was soft as she spoke, "My dear Serenity, how beautiful you have grown."

Usagi's eyes widened, and she shared a look of shock with Mamoru. So far as they knew, Venus was the Princess!

"Um…" Usagi said awkwardly, "I'm not Princess Serenity…"

The woman smiled, "Daughter, I would know you any where. You are Tsukino Usagi, Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity and my daughter. I am Queen Serenity, and I assure you I am not mistaken."

Usagi blinked, shell-shocked, and Queen Serenity came closer to them, reaching out of the light with her ghostly hands, touching them both on the forehead, "Now, Serenity, Endymion, remember your past."

Usagi and Mamoru's eyes widened further as their memories came back, of their time on the Moon and on Earth, of their love affair, of their Senshi and Generals, of everything. And when their past had been returned to its rightful owners, Usagi finally recognised the woman before her.

"M… Mother?" stammered Usagi, staring in shock at the ghostly figure.

"Serenity," Queen Serenity said sadly, "I have missed you. Come here to me."

Usagi walked towards her mother, ignoring Mamoru for the moment; her walk was that of a princess, and as she moved, her clothes and manner changed. She became Princess Serenity, in form as well as soul. As Usagi changed, so too did Mamoru change; his clothes becoming that of the Prince he was, a thousand years in the past.

Serenity embraced her dead mother, whose ghostly form was actually corporeal, weeping quietly, "Mother, how I have missed you! But, how is it that you are here?"

"I have missed you as well, my little Princess. We, Pluto and I, are here to separate you," the former Queen of the Moon Kingdom motioned to the person standing behind her, who neither Usagi nor Mamoru had even realised was there before now.

"Pluto!" Serenity exclaimed in shock, hurrying towards the woman who had been her sometimes friend in the past, pulling Endymion with her as she hugged the other Senshi.

"Whoops, sorry Endy," Serenity blushed as her prince shot her a pained look, "Either of you two have the key?" she joked, letting Usagi's personality come through.

The Queen and Pluto both stared at their feet, and Serenity and Endymion looked at the two in shock, "You have the key?" Endymion said slowly, formidably, his voice promising retribution if they didn't hand it over right now.

Queen Serenity pulled a silver chain from around her neck, and on it was the ever elusive key that had tormented Usagi and Mamoru for days. She looked contrite, apologetic, and neither Serenity nor Endymion could find it in their hearts to hold it against her. Usagi and Mamoru, well, they would be a different story, but they would not have a chance to voice their anger.

The Prince and Princess didn't really want an explanation; they understood that it had been done for their own good (really, their other selves were so stubborn! Why didn't they just accept that they had a connection?) and that Pluto wouldn't let it harm the timeline.

"Well, now that you have found each other's true selves, you can go back to living normal lives on Earth," Queen Serenity said sadly, drinking in her daughter and her fiancé as they embraced. She knew this would be the last time she would ever see her daughter; they couldn't risk her interfering again. So mother and daughter savoured their last few moments together - Serenity pulled herself from Endymion's embrace (though still attached to him via the handcuffs) and into her mothers, forcing Endymion to come with her. They both knew they had only a small second chance to see each other, just to say goodbye.

"This is the last time I'll see you, isn't it? You're finally going to move on, to the afterlife, to Father," Princess Serenity showed no emotion; she felt numb, dead inside; she refused to accept this would be the last time they would meet.

"I'm sorry, Serenity…" Queen Serenity's eyes shimmered with unshed tears, hugging her daughter tightly once more before releasing her to the care of her love.

"Queen Serenity, it's time," Pluto spoke softly, watching the scene with sad green eyes.

"Take good care of my little Princess, Endymion. Goodbye Serenity, I love you." Then she stepped away, melting into the surrounding shadows, her outline fading away.

Serenity reached out a hand, then let it fall, "Goodbye…"

Pluto came closer, finally out of the shadows, "My Princess, Prince, it's time to take those handcuffs off." She took their hands, the ones with the handcuffs, inserted a shimmering key, and turned it. And then they were free. "I will see you in the future." With that Pluto also left, leaving Serenity and Endymion alone on the Moon.

The two took their arms back. After two whole days stuck together, they were finally free. It was a strange feeling.

Serenity and Endymion's forms shimmered, leaving Usagi and Mamoru behind in their places.

"So, I guess we'd better get back then, Mum and Dad'll be wondering where I am…" Usagi turned away from the man she had just spent two days with, her eyes full of tears. Mamoru embraced her, wondering how he hadn't felt the connection between them before, and the crimson ball of light engulfed them once more, returning them to Tokyo.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Well here we are, the third last chapter of this story. I hope you're all enjoying the rewrite, I know I am (seriously, the old one sucked. I have no idea how it got 100 reviews). Thanks again to Bunniko who is a brilliant beta and who helps me through all my plot snags, and thanks to all my reviewers! **

**xx Usa **


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

Usagi and Mamoru found themselves sprawled on the hard concrete roof of an incredibly tall building in the centre of Tokyo. Their legs were intertwined but their backs were firmly pressed against the surface of the roof, eyes not on each other but on the glorious sky stretched out before them. It was a beautiful day, the brilliant blue only made more glorious by small puffs of pure white cloud floating around.

Usagi was too afraid to speak, knowing that words would only destroy the fragile peace that had grown between them since their secret identities had been revealed. They had a tentative friendship, and she knew they were brought closer by the time they had spent fighting the Dark Kingdom, prior to the discovery of the other Senshi. She'd formed a crush on him before she had known who he really was, when he was just her handsome protector arriving in the nick of time to prevent her being killed.

But then… then she'd found out who he was, and she had been forced to spend more time with him, seeing a side to him that she had been certain was restricted to Tuxedo Kamen (after all, she had never seen any hint of those wonderful traits in Mamoru, well at least until two days ago, though admittedly that would be because she had been too wrapped up in Mamoru-baka than Mamo-chan). They had found a comfortable middle, able to joke and insult without any of their usual bite, but also free to discuss more important matters.

They lay there for the next half an hour, until the clouds went from fluffy innocent little things to dark ominous banks of what looked like pure water, ready to escape right over their heads at a moments notice. The pair fled inside, still unspeaking.

Usagi and Mamoru entered his apartment and stood silently in the entranceway, cerulean blue eyes struggling to stay locked with stormy blue. Their bodies instinctively moved so that the distance between them was the same as the metal chain had kept them at for the past two days. It was habit, normalcy, symbolic of the way they had become closer emotionally, a result of their forced co-habitation.

The short blonde's forehead furrowed into a frown as she realised they were no longer forced to stay together, and the implications of that. She was tempted, oh so tempted, to run away and pretend like their future and past weren't inextricably linked, to forget that sometime over the past two days she had fallen for him, head over heels.

Her blue eyes blinked, bringing her back to reality and breaking the staring contest with Mamoru.

"So…" Usagi hazarded, her face flushing and her eyes turning away from Mamoru's, "You're Endymion."

The taller man nodded absently, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that not only was Usagi Sailor Moon, but she was the Princess who had been begging him to bring her the Ginzuishou for the past few months.

"And you're Serenity…" Mamoru murmured, looking at Usagi properly for what seemed like the first time. He saw her flaws, yes, like he always had, but he finally saw all her wonderful strengths, and how they made it so clear that she was the beautiful Princess of the Moon. "And we were… involved, in our former life. Which would explain…"

Mamoru and Usagi both blushed and looked away from each other, knowing that their feelings for one another weren't just the product of a romance in a past life. The petite blonde squared her shoulders and looked Mamoru straight in the eye.

Using all of the courage given to her by her time as Sailor Moon, Usagi stepped forward, wrapped her arms around him, and gently pressed her lips to his.

Mamoru was shocked at her forwardness, but simultaneously incredibly pleased by the fact that she had taken the step he never would have. He responded in kind, pulling Usagi closer to him and savouring their first kiss in a thousand years.

It felt like coming home.

Usagi pulled away shyly, looking up at Mamoru with a bright red blush on her face.

"Uh.. right. Okay. So.. that…" the Senshi of the Moon babbled, "I should… er… probably get … um… going."

Mamoru merely smiled, and she turned to leave, only to find his strong grip holding her back. He turned her around to face him and smiled down at her, capturing her eyes once more with his own.

"You want to leave? Are you serious? We find each other, know each other, for the first time in a thousand years, and you want to leave me alone again? These past few days have been the best ones of my life, and knowing that the three women I love are all actually the same person… I can't imagine anything better." Mamoru's voice was serious and full of care, "I love you, Usagi, and I think I have from that very first moment when you hit me on the head with that silly test paper."

Usagi's jaw-dropped and her blue eyes melted happily, she was stunned speechless for a few moments. It was so long before she spoke that Mamoru was filled with dread and worry, he knew he should never have opened up.

The blonde stared up at him for another long moment, and wrapped her arms around him once more, "I love you too, Mamoru," she whispered, "And I know I always have and always will."

The destined pair held each other for a long time, just enjoying the comforting presence of the person they had known was missing their entire lives. Usagi's head was tucked under Mamoru's chin, her tight arms around his waist, as she breathed in a smell that was quintessentially Mamoru – fresh roses, damp earth and the scent of rain. Today felt so bittersweet – she had gained Mamoru and her memories, only to lose her mother and to know that she couldn't bring the past back.

Then again, she wasn't sure she would want to. She had been a different person back then, more subdued and regal, the perfect Princess. And Endymion had been more distant, if that was possible, though he had been incredibly passionate once she cracked his tough outer shell. It was easier, in a way, to be who they were now. Neither of them had to act like royalty – they could just be themselves.

Mamoru looked down at Usagi with worry in his eyes, she was so quiet. Where was his chatterbox blonde who was so overly excited about everything?

"Usako, are you okay?" he asked softly, pulling away slightly so he could see her face. To his shock, there were tears in her eyes. "Usako?" His voice was slightly panicked now, "What's wrong?"

She was hesitant to speak, but she realised that he wouldn't leave her be until she explained, "It's nothing to do with you, I promise. It's just… well… I just saw my mother for the first time in a thousand years… and I'm never going to see her again… and I've got all these memories that remind me of how much she means to me, and knowing that she's gone…" Usagi choked back a little sob, "I miss her."

"Oh, Usako," Mamoru murmured, "I know how you feel. Like the whole world has been ripped out from underneath you. But at least you had a chance to see her one last time, to say goodbye… what I wouldn't have given to have an opportunity like that with my parents – I've never known them, after all. But it's okay to cry. And remember, I'm here, and I love you, too."

Usagi smiled watery, "When have I not thought it was okay to cry?" she quipped sadly. "I just wanted a chance to be with her again… it's not the same as my parents here, but she was always there and I can only remember part of her, of my childhood on the moon. It's just so frustrating, you know, to have her so close only to lose her again."

Mamoru nodded. "I understand," he whispered, holding her tighter than before.

"Mamoru, do you ever miss them? Your parents I mean…" Usagi asked hesitantly, looking up at him again.

"How can you miss someone you don't remember?" Mamoru turned his head away, "I used to dream of having parents but I could never miss it, simply because I didn't know what it would feel like to have them. I would dream about being tucked in at night, being held if I had a nightmare, or just being able to talk to my parents. But I never missed them in that sense; it was only a phantom touch to me."

Usagi was shocked; all those things had been a major part of her childhood, and she couldn't imagine life without them. "So that's why you were always such a jerk?"

"No," Mamoru laughed, "I was such a jerk because I liked you; I couldn't tell you how I felt because that would've been stupid. So I found ways to tease you, just to see you smile. It was the best part of my day."

Usagi smiled, "I hate to say it, Mamoru-baka," she said teasingly, "but I might've enjoyed it a little too." Usagi held her forefinger and thumb apart a bit to show him, "But only a little."

It was so comfortable between them, so natural. Usagi instinctively turned her head up for a kiss, and found Mamoru's lips waiting. It had always been give and take with them. They were everything to each other, and neither of them would have it any other way.

Then Usagi's eyes widened, and she pulled away from Mamoru again.

"Uh-oh," she whispered, fear evident in her eyes.

"Usako, what's wrong? What's 'uh-oh'?" Mamoru said, worried again.

"You have to meet my father."

Mamoru's eyes widened. "Uh-oh."

Usagi nodded, "Yeah. Exactly. Makes you feel a little sick, doesn't it?"

**The end.**

* * *

And there you go, after four years or writing and rewriting, Hentai Tendencies is finally finished. :) I hope you all enjoyed it, I loved hearing all your reviews. I'm going to work on Possession next, along with some Twilight fics, and maybe I'll edit Shut Up and Kiss Me, if I have time. I'm sorry if it takes me longer than you think, but with university and work and life in general.. I don't have a lot of time for fanficiton these days.

But thank you all very much for being with me through this. :) I appreciate it, and hope you liked this final chapter.

xx Goddess Usagi

* * *


End file.
